Winged Miester and Weapon
by GypsyFairy93
Summary: A girl that has graduated is called back to the DWMA by Lord Death, even though she had turned her old partner into a Death Scythe a few years back. Death wants her back thought to help for an unknown reason. Possible Lemon in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1: GEMINI

"OHMY GOD, DEATH!" I yelled seeing the lord of death in my bathroom mirror. "You could not have picked a worse time to call me…" I sighed. I had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel, my hair was dripping wet and sticking to my neck. "Can I called you back in like five minutes." I know its rude not to answer Death, but I think a call when I just got out of the shower is where someone has to draw the line.

"This will only take a minute." he said, in the all to happy voice of his. He did the voice not to 'scare the kids' but it just creepy to me. It has for years, even when I was a little girl just started at the DWMA.

I shake my head, I know he'll get his way. "Fine, but I'm turning the mirror the face the wall." I opened up the medicine cabinet so that Death was looking at the wall instead of me. "Ok, I'll hear you out."

"All right. As you have heard, my son, Death the Kid, is now a students at the DWMA." he said.

"Right." I said dragging out the word, grabbing a towel from under my sink to dry my blonde and pink hair. "But what does that have to do with me? I haven't seen him for years."

"You and Kid were close friends once, and I was hopping you being around would calm down his need for perfection as it has in the past. I want to you come back to the Academy and see if that will help." Death said. I pulled on my clothes as he continued. "I have asked Kid about you a few weeks ago, and he has little memory of you, which is good."

I slammed the cabinet shut. "Its good he doesn't remember me?" I yelled. "How is that good?"

"There's no need to yell. Its good so that he doesn't feel like you are babysitting him for me, which you are not." Death said, poking his head like he had already thought that through.

"So what do you want me to do?' I asked, rubbing the towel over my head again, to dry my hair.

"I want you to be his friend again, just see if that calms him down. He remembers that you went off the work under my brother for a while, so you can go from there." I nodded my head, I under stood what he was saying, I did go to work under his brother, but while I was there I had turned my partner into a Death Scythe. From what it sounded like, Death didn't want anyone to know that I was a two star Miester, on the verge of three star. "So Gemini Phoenix? What do you say?"

I looked up from the floor, the towel wrapped around my shoulders. A smile spread across my lips. "I say, when do you want me there?"

"I have arranged for you to arrive in three days, and have set up an apartment for you." even thought I could not see Deaths face I knew he was smiling, I had worked with him for too long.

After the call was over, I got to work on packing my bags. 'There is no way he's calling me back to the Academy just to calm down Kid. What is his true motivation?' I thought, throwing my training outfit on to my bed. Thoughts of what Death really wanted filled my head until I fell asleep with clothes all over my bed and me.

The next morning when I woke up, I grabbed some breakfast and continued packing, because all I ended up doing was throw everything I wanted and needed to take with me on to my bed or floor. In the end I ended up packing three suitcases full of clothes and a few boxes stuff that I needed, like toiletries and my lab top. I was set to go. My mother, who lived in town, said that she would look after the apartment I owned and ship me over anything that I find that I may need.

It was nerve racking to be going back to the DWMA, even though I really didn't have anything to worry about. It was only a school… to train kids…to fight monsters… with deathly demon weapons…and possible die…nothing wrong with that! Even thought I had graduated years early, at age twelve, I couldn't help but feel like the lost child on their first day at a new school in the middle of a semester. At lest I knew where I was going, although I had to pretend like I didn't…

"Oh honey I'm going to miss you!" my mother cooed as we filled my fathers truck with my suitcases and boxes, he was going to take me up to Death City. "I can still remember your very first day back at the Academy and the day you graduated like they were yesterday." that's my mother, never one to hide her tears and her trips down memory lane.

"Gem, why don't you help me load up your motorcycle into the bed." my father said as he tried to push it up the ramp by himself. I laughed as I grabbed hold of the other side of my bike and pushed it up. There was no way I was going to leave my new motorcycle at home, so my dad agreed to take it up with us. Plus I needed some form in transportation while I was there. "Ok, we're all set to take off."

I turned to give my mother a hug good-by, but I didn't have a chance before she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. She started crying on to my shoulder, which made me cry in turn. It's hard to leave your family behind, I could only guess how hard it would be for my mother to see her little girl go into a big city with out her.

She pulled away, holding me at arms length. "Now remember to call us once in a while, to let us know your ok. Don't make me go up to Death City and find you." she laughed, trying to get over crying. "Don't get into too much trouble like I know you like to do."

"Mom I promise that I will call and try to be good. But I cant fully promise on staying out of trouble." I laughed getting into the truck, next to my father. I gave one last look up to my apartment, who knew when the next time I was going to see it…who knew the next time I would see my parents?…I hadn't thought of that…


	2. Chapter 2

2: MAKA AND SOUL

Maka and Soul were called into the Death Room, once again.

"What do you think he wants now?" Soul asked, as they walked down the hallway, his hands resting on the back of his neck. "We haven't done anything against school rules in a while, have we?"

"Soul, we nev- I never do anything against the school rules!" Maka said, keeping her hands at her side, staying calm and trying not to punch Soul. "So what ever it is, you and Black*Star probably did it."

"AH, Maka, Soul. Its so nice to see you two. How is the Academy treating you?" Death said as the two reached him.

"Great." Maka said smiling.

"Fine." Soul mumbled, shoving his hands into his jackets pockets, blowing his white hair out of his eyes. His red eyes locked on one of the floating clouds around the room. Before he could say anything else, a book made contact with the top if his head. "What the hell was that for!"

"Disrespecting Lord Death." Maka said, picking up the book, brushing off the dust and white hair from the cover. Soul had been pushing Maka's buttons all day and she had finally gone over the edge, you could practically see the veins in his forehead and neck pounding with blood getting oxygen up to her brain so she could relax. "Lord Death, what can we do for you?" she smiled regaining her composer.

"Well…would you two like to show a new student and her partner around the school? She will arrive tonight, and be starting at the Academy after the weekend break. She will be in the Crescent Moon class, like you, which would be easy for you." Death said.

"Sounds fun." Maka said, putting her hands behind her back, rocking on her tiptoes. "I take it that she is the Miester? That would be nice, having another girl miester to hang around with."

"What ever." Soul said, walking away from Death and Maka.

Maka rolled her eyes at soul. "Are we meeting her out side the Academy Monday?" she asked, looking over her should keeping an eye on Soul.

"Yes. Now run along and get back to class." Death said, shooing her away. Maka called after Soul and ran to catch up. He was half way down the hallway when she finally reached him, his hands still in his pockets his cocky smile plastered on his face. Even though he got under Maka skin, Soul was her best friend.

"So where are we meeting this chick and her partner?" he asked heading back to class, Maka fallowed suit.

"Outside the school Monday morning. Now that I think about it…we don't know what she looks like…" Maka stated , scratching her chin.

"We only have to look for the girl that we haven't seen before, or the one that looks really lost." Soul said, opening the door to their class.


	3. Chapter 3

3: MAKA AND SOUL

By the end of the day, most of the school was buzzing about getting a new student. Soul had told Black*Star, who had opened his big mouth to someone else, well more like a lot of someone else's. Lucky for Maka she was a pretty good shot with a book, hitting his in the head, before class let out for the day, if she had used Soul Black*Star's head would have rolled down to Professor Stein's desk. Soul was the next target for telling Black*Star in the first place, when he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I cant believe he had to tell people!" Maka ranted, on their way home from school. Soul was just nodding his head and staring up at the sky. It was a peaceful day, people were out and about children were playing, and the sun was out with not a cloud in the sky to block it out. "Its mostly your fault."

"How can you expect me to not tell Black*Star about a new girl! That would be so uncool." Soul said looking over at his miester. A flash catch his eye, his eyes followed it landing on a new motorcycle. "Whoa…I thought I was one of the only ones in this town who had an interest in bikes." he whistled walking over to look the bike over. "Who ever owns this has got to be one hell of a man."

"Dad, I'm going to get another box!" a girl yelled, as the door to the building flew open. She was tall and slender, her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail with pink highlights through it. Her eyes are what caught Soul, they were a bright purple. She stopped when she spotted him near the bike. "You like motorcycles?" she asked pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, got one of my own back home. Not as sick as this though. Is it your dads?" Soul asked, thinking about how run down his compared to this one in front of him.

The girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Soul blinked a few time, what had he said that was so funny to her. "No. It's mine. My dad owns the truck next to it. I'm just moving in and I didn't want to leave it home with out me."

"Y-yours?" Souls stumbled on his words. "So cool. I've never meet a chick that owns her own bike."

"Your just moving in?" Maka asked. "Well, welcome to Death City, I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul, we go to the DWMA."

"Oh so you two are a miester and weapon? Pretty cool. If I had to guess you would be the meister." she said looking at Maka, who nodded in return. "Well at lest I know two people come Monday. I'm Gemini." she extended her hand to Maka and Soul, who was a little two eager to shake her hand. "I'm a meister, my partner will be here on Monday he had some family stuff to do over the week end."

"You must be the girl we're supposed to show around Monday." Maka grinned.

"Really? What luck!" Gemini said, grabbing a box out of the truck. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to unloading and unpacking."

"We'll help." Soul said, taking the box from Gemini's hands. "Then we can show you around the City latter."

'Sense when is Soul so helpful?' Maka thought to herself. "Souls right, we can help."

"Alright, thank you." Gemini said a little bewildered. Her and Maka grabbed the last two boxes from the truck and headed up into the building.

Gemini's apartment a was a large flat with three bedrooms, a large kitchen and dinning area, and a large living room. The living room walls were an off white color with a black trim around the ceiling and floor. The leather furniture was black with matching white through pillows lined up nicely by the arms, and nice glass coffee table was place in the center of the room. The kitchen was filled with dark stained wood and black garnet, and black and white appliances. The walls around the kitchen and the living room had beautiful pieces of art, and nice green plants placed around the corners.

"Nice digs." Soul said putting down the box he was carrying on top of another box. There were a few boxes scattered around the flat.

Gemini shrugged at Souls comment. "Not my taste…but I can make it more fun, this is too serious for me. I could use some girl help, Maka?" Gemini places the box down on the dinning table.

"I would love too, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help…" Maka said looking around, the box still in her hands.

Gemini took the box from Maka, moving it next to the one she had out down earlier. "Well, your help would be better than his…" Gemini whispered, pointing over toward Soul who was poking around the flat.

"Well you have a point there. There were many fights when we were decorating our apartment." Maka laughed. "you know, this looks like an apartment that Death The Kid designed…"

"You know Kid?" Gemini asked opening a box filled with framed pictures. Gemini pulled out one that held a picture of Gemini as a young girl with her arms thrown around a young boy, the black hair and the three white line in his hair was trademarked by Death The Kid.

"Yeah, he's in our class at the Academy and part of our team. How do you know him?" Soul asked returning back to the girls. His shoulders were slumped over, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Our families are very close, so we grew up together. But when I started at the Academy years ago we drifted apart a little, then I got the opportunity to study under Lord Deaths brother. I decided to come back to the Academy this year. I'm happy that I might have the chance to see Kid again." Gemini smiled pulling out more photos.

"Well, Lord Death told us what class your in, so your going to be seeing a lot of Kid." Maka giggled.

"Gem!" a male voice called from out on the deck. The sliding door opening, a tall dark haired man entered. "Honey, I'm done out side. Is it fine if I head home now? Oh I didn't realize that you have guests already."

"Yeah, this is Maka and Soul, they go to the Academy. Death assigned then to show me around on Monday." Gem smiled. "This my dad. Tell Mom I miss her already."


	4. Chapter 4

4: GEMINI

Saturday came and went. Soul and Maka helped me finish unpacking my boxes and helped set up some of my own pictures around the living room and my bed room. Maka and I even agreed to let Soul be a guy and put together my stereo and surround sound. As a thank you I made them dinner Saturday, with the help of Maka, and let Soul take my bike out for a spin, just to get him to shut up about it. It's a good thing that my bike was full of gas because he was gone for at lest two hours riding around.

It was Sunday night and instead of staying home Soul and Maka agreed to go out and eat with me. Maka seemed surprised when Soul was the first to say anything about it, as far as I could tell Soul was a pretty helpful person… We agreed that they would walk by my place, seeing I don't know where they wanted to go, so I took the time alone to take a shower and change from my baggy work short and shirt to a more…flirtatious outfit. My clothes were all put away (I gave it about two days before they end up on my floor) in my closet and dresser. I pulled out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a tight red halter top.

"Yo, Gemini, you ready?" I heard Soul call from the living room. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah just a minute!" I finished with my make up and slipped on my flats and ran out my bedroom door. I found Maka and Soul looking out the sliding glass doors in the living room, Soul had his hands resting on the back of his neck and Maka's were placed neatly behind her back. "Ok, so where are we going? Where ever it is, its my treat. You two have been to kind to me." I smiled.

"Oh, Gemini, we couldn't let you do that." Maka said turning around, her hair wrapping around her neck.

"Maka's got a-" Soul tried to say before he got a… nose bleed… "point." he finished holding his hands over his nose. I noticed his eyes were lingering over my exposed flesh, more so on my breasts.

"Are you ok?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, my hair tickling my neck and shoulder.

"I-it's nothing." Soul said averting his eyes from me.

"Oh, I get it." I laughed. "I can go change if it will make you feel better…"

"Oh, he'll get over it." Maka laughed. "He should be use to seeing girls dress nice."

"You don't count. Your too flat chested." Soul mumbled, finally letting go of his nose.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Maka yelled. Before I could stop her a book wound up flying at Soul, hitting him in the face. I had learned the hard way (by watching Soul) to not piss off Maka, it would only end with a book to head.

"Damn, what do you need me for, just use the god damn book as your weapon." Soul complained, rubbing his reddening face. "So not cool."

"Maybe I will. I wouldn't have to deal with stupid comments from it!"

I could feel the corners of my lips twitching as I watched them. I had seen my fair share of verbal fights over the years, but what these two got into…well lets just say I would rather have the others combined then deal with the two of them. If I didn't intervene soon I don't know what would happen…the last time I let them fight it out, Soul ended up being nailed to a wall…outside the building…twenty feet in the air. While it was funny, it was a bitch to get him down, and I really didn't want to go through that again.

I sighed, I really didn't know how to stop them. This one fight seemed like it had been help many times before. 'How the hell did they stop fighting long enough to collect souls?' I thought keeping an eye on anything that could be used as a weapon. The it click… I knew how to get them to stop fighting.

"Hey Soul…" I asked in a seductive voice. His eyes wavered to me at hearing his name. I bent forward, crossing my left arm under my chest, pushing my boobs up and a little further out of my shirt, and licked my bottom lip slowly, while keeping eye contact with him. His eyes grew wide as he fell back on the floor, more blood bleeding from his nose. "Sorry about that. But I figured it was the only way to get you two to shut up." I laughed, standing up right and rounding my shoulders. "It was ether that or try to get him off what whatever you decided to nail him to next, Maka." Soul was still on the floor muttering something about me being a tease. I walked over to him, extending my hand. "Shall we go?" I asked, cocking my head to the side with a giggle. Ok sue me I was flirting a little.

After the incident back at my apartment I noticed Soul would keep looking at me, the funny part was, he did the little shy guy thing of turning away when ever I caught him. It was such a typical guy move, I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself.

"So, we have a surprise for you." Maka laughed as she climbed off the back of Souls orange bike, her hair a little frizzed from the wind. I raised an eyebrow at her as I put the kick stand down and took my keys. "We invited Kid, Patty, and Liz to come with us. We thought it would be a good time for you guys to catch up."

"As long as Black*Star doesn't show up, it should be rather peaceful." Soul said walking up to the door of the restaurant not even waiting for us. Ok so Soul might not be as helpful as I thought…

"Black*Star is one of your friends as the Academy right?" I asked stepping through into the air conditioning. "Why would it be 'rather peaceful'?"

Soul and Maka stopped in front of me. Death hadn't told be about any crazy students to watch out for…but then again he didn't tell me much to begin with a few days ago in my bathroom.

"He's Soul's best friend, but he's a bit of a hot head. And thoughts putting it nicely." Maka said looking around the restaurant, probably trying to see if Kid, Liz, and Patty beat us. "There they are!" Maka pointed to our right. I could never forget the strange white stripes in his black hair and the same black and white symmetrical suit that he always wore. "Kid. Liz. Patty."

"Ah, Maka, Soul. Gemini…its good to see you. Your looking symmetrical." Kid said standing from his seat at the table set for six.

He extended his hand to me, but I slapped it away. "You think that after three years of not seeing each other I want a hand shake from you! No give me a hug." I said throwing his arms around his neck, he relaxed and put his arms around my waist hugging me back. "God, I missed you Kid. You to Parry and Liz." Kid and I pulled apart so I could hug Liz and Patty, who was stringer than she looked. "I see your still on the whole 'symmetrical' kick of yours."

"I see your still on the who 'punk girl' kick." Kid jabbed at me. I laughed, I had always dressed a little edgier sense my first day of the Academy and kid was bent on teasing me about it every chance he got…so I got on him about the symmetrical issues of his. "So what made you decide to come back?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling that I could learn a little more here." I giggled cocking my head to the side.

"What I wanna know is how to stumbled upon Maka and Soul…" Liz said handing patty some paper and crayons. Same old kindergarten minded Patty, same old parental Liz.

"We were heading home when I spotted this sick motorcycle, just so happened that it was hers." Soul said leaning back in his chair on two of the four legs, his hands resting on the back of his neck. "At first I thought it had to be a guys."

"Of course knowing Soul we had to stop and check it out. Then he decided to help her carry the rest of her boxes in from her dads truck." Maka said, sending daggers at Soul, who didn't really care what she did at the moment. "But I'm glade we did, Lord Death asked us to show her around Monday anyways. And it was fun rearranging every thing."

"You did what!" Kid asked, anger in his face. "I had that all set up to be symmetrical. And you moved stuff around? Please tell me you still have the same wall color and furniture."

I blinked a few times, taken aback by Kids reaction. So he had designed the apartment…not a big surprise there. I didn't expect his to get so worked up about moving a few things around, but then again its Kid, you never know how anything is going to end. "All we did was put up a few of my own pictures and photos around. A colorful blackest and pillow here and there. Nothing big, we left the color of the wall alone and the furniture is the same. Don't freak out." I said taking a drink of water. I could see a signed of relief on Kids face. He should have known that I'm the fun, crazy, get you into trouble friend for the two of us.

The rest of the time we spent laughing about almost nothing, just catching up and being filled in on what has happened while I was gone. Although I left out becoming a two star meister and how I had turned my partner into a Death Scythe. Speaking of partners, I still didn't know who my new partner was. Death had called while I was on way and told me that he would meet up with me at school on Monday.

We had been at the restaurant for nearly an hour and I could already tell that Kid was starting to chill out of his symmetrical kick. Which was what Death wanted me to do. Kid didn't try to fix everything that was taken out of place, but he did have to realign his silverware most of the time.

"So how close were you two?" Soul asked, draining down the last of his soda.

Kid and I looked at each other for a second. We had been very close years ago, he was my best friend, he knew almost everything about me, and I use to know every thing about him. We spent almost all of our free time play with each other in either mine or his back yard. I had convinced him eat a worm the first time we meet, I guess that's what really kicked off our friendship. I wonder what would have happened if I had not befriend the crazy son of Death…

What Kid said I really didn't expect to come out of his mouth. "She was my first kiss." I chocked on my water. I could not believe he had said that in front of two people I barley knew.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Gemini

The next morning I had to almost literally drag myself out of bed. I had grown to use to sleeping in until I wanted, because I didn't have to go to school and work was just randomly assigned to me by Death randomly popping up in a mirror. Lots of random stuff happened to me. It didn't help that I was out late with Maka, Soul, Kid, and Liz and Patty, I had almost killed Kid when he blurted out the first kiss thing.

I dug my nails into the blue covers when my alarm wouldn't shut up. I even tried the classic folding the pillow over your head trick to drown out the noise. I finally got up and slammed my fist into the damn thing, it stopped and I sank back into bed about to fall back to sleep when my door flies open with a loud crack against the wall and the lights were flicked on. 'Who the hell has it out for me?' I thought pulling the comforter over my head.

"Gemini, get out of bed! It's your first day back at the school." Maka yelled yanking the blanket away from me. I glared up at her, her green eyes stared back, determined to get me up.

"How are you up at-" I looked over at the clock "- 6:30 in the morning?" I asked reaching for my blanket. Maka pulled it completely off the bed. Damnit.

"Because I have to get up, make breakfast, and then get Soul up." Maka said looking out my bedroom door. Soul was leaning against the wall, his dead down, and his hands in his leather jackets pockets. I could almost see the vein popping out of Maka's forehead, when Soul let of with a loud snore. I was finally awake from laughing at him. I really want to know how he was standing and sleeping, he was going to have to teach me that for classes.

"OK, well I'm up now." I said, still laughing. "Just get out of my room so I can get dressed."

Maka left the room and dragged Soul out of the hallway. I got to my closest pulling out stretchy boot legged pants, that hugged my butt and hips nicely, my black one shoulder shirt that showed my boobs off, and finally a pair of feminine combat boots. I looked into my full length mirror on the back of door (which I was shocked didn't shatter when Maka slammed it open), I looked a little older than the day I first started at the DWMA but that was expected because I was stranger now.

I headed out to the kitchen finding Maka cooking and Soul half asleep on the sofa. This kid could really sleep…

"Maka you know you don't have to cook for me. I'm perfectly able to make something for myself." I said as she put a plate of fried eggs, bacon, and toast on the island in the middle on the kitchen. "But it does smell good…" I trailed eyeing the plate.

Maka laughed, "Just eat." oh I didn't have to be told twice, it tasted really good. I almost asked for more, but I looked over at the time on the microwave. Shit we had to go. I threw my plate in the sink, to clean latter, and we headed out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to the Academy, but I would have rather taken my bike, yes I was lazy but hey it was almost seven in the morning and it had been years sense I had to get up early in the morning like this. I dragged my feat along the road, kicking a rock here and there just trying to keep me entertained while Maka went on and on about how Soul and I had to try and get to bed at a decent time so we could get up to go to school and have a 'good' attitude. I tucked my hands into my pockets as we started up the overly done stare way to the school. It was a work out just to get to school, let alone the chaos they goes on in it.

"You! You're the new girl! I am going to defeat you to put you in your place, which is below me!" I heard someone call from upon the spikes. I looked up, shading my eyes with my hands, I could barley make out the shake of a small boy with spiky hair. He jumped off the spike, handing on his feet yards away from us. He had blue hair and a strange stare tattoo on his right shoulder. You could hardly see his facial features over the overly large collar of his shirt, only his eyes that were narrowed at me. "HEY NO ONE EVER TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING TO BE HOT."

'Hot, really? He was going to fight me…and now he's saying I'm hot. Damn this school is just as strange as it was years ago.' I thought the sweat dripping down the side of my head and the vein in my neck throbbing. I didn't have to guess that this blue haired boy was the Black*Star that everyone didn't want to show up last night at dinner.

"You want to fight me?" I asked, taking my hands out the back of my pockets and folding them behind my neck, my hair was blown into my face from the wind.

"You cant fight, there is no professor around to watch the fight." Maka said stepping in between us. "One of the school rules is that there must be a teacher present to watch the fight."

I sighed. "Maka do you really think that I would fight this moron?" I asked, looking at her.

"Gemini, its best to get it out of the way." Soul said stretching. "He's gonna fight you with or without a teacher." I guess he was right, but I didn't even have my weapon partner anyways.

"I'm unarmed. So I couldn't fight to begin with, unless you want hand to hand." I said looking around Maka to look and the blue hair boy standing ready. I didn't pay much attention to him, after Maka and I walking inside.

There was a lot that was added to the school sense I was last there, more classrooms, the library was larger and the placement of the death room. I would truly have gotten lost if it wasn't for Maka. She pulled me around a bit, showing me a few rooms here and there, after a while I stopped paying attention to her because she started to just repeat things like showing me where all the bathrooms were…kind of redundant. When the bell finally rang for classes to start, Maka dragged me to the Crescent Moon class room.

Some of the students were already in the class room sitting around the room, even Soul and Black*Star were standing around. Maka smiled and waved to the tall black hair girl that stood next to Black*Star. If she was his partner, I felt sorry for her, only a special sort of person could put up with an egotistical person such as he.

"So we have a new student today?" I hear a voice behind me. I looked back over my should to see a tall gray haired man with glasses and a huge bolt through his head. "Now where's your weapon partner, Gemini?"

'Shit.' I thought, he knew. I guess I shouldn't put it past Stein to remember me, guy was a huge creep, every one I knew tried to steer clear of him… 'Double shit.' I thought, he was a teacher here…

"Hello, professor, today is my first day back at the Academy. And I'm ready to learn." I said with a smile. He motions for me to step up to his desk, I complied. Maka tried to follow, but Stein waved her off sending her off to her friends. "Sorry Stein, I don't know who Death is going to give me as a partner, he told me I would meet them before today. I'm pretty much clueless as to why I'm even here, I was told that I was supposed to calm Kid down from his perfection kick."

"I see. But what am I going to do with you? You graduated a few years ago, you don't need to be tested." Stein said, twisting the bolt his head and looking down at me through his glasses.

"From what I've heard from Maka, a lot has changed over the years in the text books, so this should be interesting." I sighed. "The classic stuff will be easy, but what ever is new will be different." I shrugged, scratching the back of my neck. "Do you know who my partner is supposed to be?"

"He doesn't but I do." I heard a very familiar voice behind me. I turned around to look at the same purple eyes and blonde and blue hair I had grown up with, my brother was standing in front of me, his same lazy smile on his lips. "Haven't see you in about two years." he laughed.

"Darrin! Its really good to see you." I looked him over, his style hadn't changed much. He still wore skinny jeans that were too baggy on him, a metal chain hanging from his belt loops and a white button up shirt, the top two buttons left undone, with a black open vest. His shaggy blonde and blue hair was left a mess just as he had it. In all he hadn't change much, just that he was taller and his hair was longer…and messier. "I've really missed you." I said throwing my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I would love to catch up with my little sister, but-" he said ruffling my hair, before I but him off.

"You're only older by four minutes." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, pushing my boobs up a little. I didn't even have to look when I heard a crash to know that Soul had another one of him nose bleeds, I un crossed my arms and shook my head at him.

"Yeah, yeah. But Death wants to see us." Darrin said, throwing his thumb over his should, pointing toward the door. "Come on." we looked up at Stein, who nodded and let us leave.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Gemini

Ten minutes, three questions on how to get to the death room, and one late bell ringing latter we finally mad it. It was crazy how much the school had really changed in the last three years, not that we spent much time wandering the hallways when we first started at the Academy.

"Hello, Hello. Wuz up, Wuz Up!" Death bounced, as we reached his plate form. "How is it to be back at the DWMA?"

"Strange." I said, looking around the room. I guess this was one of the only things in the school that hadn't changed that much. Same ol' Death, same ol' Death room with weird floating clouds. "But the two that you sent to show us around are really nice."

"Who?" Darrin asked, looking down at me.

"The girl in the long black jacket, with pigtails, and the white haired boy with had a bloody nose in the class room." I said, my eyes wondering to the crosses that scattered the rooms floor.

"Yes, yes. Maka and Soul, one of our top miester and weapons pairs. I was told you ran into them Friday after school, by Kid." Death said.

"I already don't like this Soul kid." Darrin said, resting his hands on the back of his head. "He got a nose bleed over my sister. OW!"

"REAPER CHOP!" Death said hitting Darrin on the head with his hand. "Like I said they are one of the best pairs that we have studying at the moment."

All I could do was shake my head at them. This wasn't the first time that Darrin had gotten the old 'reaper chop' and it was surely not the last time either. Darrin was the smart one, but could never control his mouth, whereas I was the one that should have been getting the chops because I was the one to slack off more often then not. We had been wondering that for years and have never really figured out why…

"So Death…I was wondering what Maka and Soul know. I didn't say anything when I met them Friday about you calling me back to shill out Kid." I said.

"They don't know anything really…not that I know of." Death said, scratching his head. My head dropped and I bet that if I was a cartoon there would have been a large sweat drop on my head at the moment. He was Lord Death, and he didn't know…what hope do we have in this world that a Grim Reaper doesn't know? "Ok, you can go back to class now." he chirped, bouncing around again. He really needed from medication to chill him out.

"Wait! What? You wanted to see us now your just letting us go?" Darrin yelled.

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to say and I ask how you were doing." Death said turning his back to us. Darrin and I look at each other and dropped out heads.

"How the hell do we get lost trying to find the death room, but can get back with out getting lost?" Darrin asked as we reached the class room. I just shrugged and opened the door. The class was silent as we entered, even Stein didn't say anything. All eyes were on us… "Sorry Professor, it took longer to find the death room then we thought it would."

"Yes. Well, these are our new students; Gemini and Darrin Phoenix. Darrin if you will." Stein said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Darrin smiled, jumping into the air and transforming with a burst of light. I reached into the light grabbed the hilt of the sward that he transformed into, as soon as my hand fixed itself firmly around the hilt the light burst off into small shards that disappeared. I held the long sward out the sharp metal gleamed from the sun light that entered from the back of the class room. Class was still silent.

"Your armed now! Lets fight!" dear God, Black*Star really wanted to fight me.

I was about to say no, when I heard Stein from behind me. "Actually Black*Star that isn't a bad idea. What do you think about it, Gemini and Darrin?"

"I think we should do it Gem." Darrin said. "Figure out where we stand with the rest of the students."

"NO, YOUR GOD IS GOING TO-"

"Black*Star, just shut up." I yelled about ready to throw Darrin at him. I'm a pretty good shot so he should be hit. "If we fight, your going to be take down to a mortal, and I'll be your god."

"Wanna make that a deal? If I win you do what I say for a week and if you win I do what you say." Black*Star said, the black haired girl who was beside him was trying to calm him down.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I said, grinning up at the kid. If he thinks that a one star miester could beet a two star miester…well he best be pretty damn good to even come close to it.

"Me and Maka, brought down Sid, a newbie like you should be easy." he ginned, crossing his arms over his chest, with the arm that was on the outside he used his thumb to point to himself. "The only reason we won so easily, is because I am God and Tsubaki is strong because I trained her" So Tsubaki was the black haired girls name.

So these kids brought down a three star miester…well this was going to be interesting. But I highly doughty that he would be able to even come close to beating someone that got her partner to turn into a Death Scythe by the age of thirteen. He could try his best, but he just wont win.

"I'm game, any sign of blood its over, the one that did the damage wins." I said.

"Aw, you don't want to be hurt to badly, huh?"

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt to much." I shrugged. I could hear Stein laughing behind me from his chair.

"All right, you two. Lets go out side." Stein said, twisting the bolt and rolling out the door. Classis Stein, if he could he would roll around on missions with the chair. The entire class followed stein out to the front of the school, Tsubaki hand transformed into her weapon form and was being carried by Black*Star, who was oddly quite. Darrin stayed as the sward as we walking through the hallways. Stein was wheeling himself around, with me and Black*Star right behind him, and stating all the school rules about a 'duel'. It wasn't that long sense I was in the school, but damn Death had added a hell of a lot of rules. "All right you two. Remember the rules." Black*Star and I nodded once and headed to separate of the dueling area in the front of the school. "Begin."

Black*Star lunged at me his demon blades stretched out and ready to make impact with any part of me, typical guy. I stood my ground, Darrin still at my side in my right hand, my left lazily in my jeans pocket. It wasn't until he was a few feet in front of me that I moved. I ducked down, swinging out my leg, kicking Black*Star in the shin knocking him to the ground, Tsubaki flying out of his grip and sliding across the stone. I straightened out my posture, keeping an eye on the blue hair kid. He pushed himself up off the ground and charged at me, not bothering to go for his weapon. He was yelling something about soul wavelength…DAMNIT.

He made impact with my stomach. The force of the wavelength shot me back into the air, hitting the side of the building. That was sure to leave a mark in the morning. I rubbed the back of my neck, working out the kinks. I looked up and Black*Star was one the move again, this time his weapon in hand. I met him half way, our weapons clashed, each one fighting for dominance in the battle. I finally slipped Darrin under Tsubaki, trying to draw some blood from Black*Star, I didn't care where or how much. I had completely forgotten the Tsubaki was two blades, the chain connecting both, but Black*Star used the free one to push me back further up against the railing. I struggled to keep my balance, but Black*Star was fast to make a move. I was pinned to the railing, but I didn't have a double weapon to attack with, unlike him he pushing one more time and over the edge of the school I fell.


	7. Chapter 7

7: SOUL

The entire class was silent, either staring at Black*Star, who was whopping and hollering, or at the railing that Gemini was just pushed over, all were too stunned to move to help her. Stein didn't even move, but he kept clam eyes on the railing.

"Black*Star, you just pushed Gemini over the railing! She's going to die." Maka yelled from the crowd. Soul had to hold her back from running out and punch Black*Star in the face or in the ball and pushing him over herself.

"Maka, shut up for a minute and listen." Soul murmured, lightening his grip on her. She stopped fighting him, listening. There was not sound of a crash, or crapping from metal digging into stone, there had to be some form of noise to tell the future of the new girl…but there wasn't, only the wind rustling through the trees. Maka wiggled her way out of Souls grip, running toward where Gemini went over. There was no sign of any crash on the ground or any blade marks on the side. Not to mention so sign of Gemini at all.

"You, think you can just push me over and win that easily." a voice rang out from above. The students rushed into the area to look up. On the cones sticking out of the school was a silhouette of a girl, with large wings, and a bow in hand. She lifted the bow and drew back a glowing red misshapen arrow formed, she aimed at Black*Star and let the arrow go, striking him in the chest. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "Like I stated before, first to show any blood loses." she jumped off the cone, doing a front flip in the air and land in front of her classmates.

All eyes were on Gemini as she stood looking at Black*Star on the ground, her blonde and pink hair tangled from the wind. Light erupted from her side then shattered and Darrin was by her side. Darrin not only was a sward weapon but also a bow, one of the only long distance _and_ short distance weapons. The grey feathers with pink tips, were still out stretched behind her.

"The Phoenix clan has that name for a reason. And you see why." Stein said, rolling his way to sit beside Gemini, avoiding hitting the wings.

"That's not possible." Ox yelled from the back of the group.

"You fight with a human who turns into a weapon, you've seen Excalibur, you hunt kishins and witches, and its impossible that a human cant have wings?" Stein said. "I don't see your logic in that."

"Its just seems like something out of a fairytale." Maka piped up, examining the wings.

"Oh I assure you, this is no fairytale." Gemini said, stretching her wings out.

"Oh, how I would love to dissect you, and find what makes them work." Stein said, the madness creeping in on his eyes. A shiver went up Gemini and Darrin's spines and they backed away from the crazy teacher. Gemini tucked her wings back into the folds in her back.

"I say that's cheating." Black*Star yelled pushing his way through the crowd. "There is no way that you could have beaten a god!"

"Oh! And pushing me off the side of the school isn't cheating!" Gemini yelled back, hands clenched in fists, obliviously still piss about being pushed over. "If anything I think you need to go over the edge with out anything to help you." For once the ninja was silent, a rarity for him, it almost scared his classmates. Tsubaki was back in her human form, trying to convince him that he only lost one fight not a war, or something like that…I wasn't paying much attention.

"All right every one back to class."

"So how did you end up with such a hot partner?" Soul asked Darrin through a mouth full of food. It was lunch time and the entire gang was sitting at a table eating lunch and talking, minus Black*Star who was still mopping around about his loss. The girls were busy gossiping about something that Soul, Kid, and Darrin really didn't care about.

Darrin nearly chocked on his water when Soul called his sister hot. HIS SISTER. "You didn't connect the dotes when we had the same last name…same, well almost same, hair, and same eye color?" Darrin said after he had regained his breath.

"Soul, they are siblings. Twins no less." Kid interjected, taking a bit from his lunch. "You should be able to tell by the eyes, with out even hearing the last name."

Even thought Black*Star was mopping around, didn't mean that he wasn't listening to the conversation. "Whoa, so that means that you got those funky wings too?" he asked, staring down Darrin through the top of the high collar.

"Not exactly. With the Phoenix clan, the wings are a dominant trait for the women, but a recessive trait for the men. There have been a few cases where the males have had wings, but very few." Kid said, putting his fork down and wiping his mouth neatly with his napkin. "So, it is very unlikely that Darrin would have the trait who up, mostly because he is a weapon, just like his mother."

"Thanks for teaching me about my family." Darrin laughed. "But, dude, I don't have them. I would love to, but I don't."

"So you're a half breed like Maka?" Soul asked jabbing his thumb in Maka's direction.

"Don't call me a half breed!" Maka yelled, hitting Soul upside the head with a book, that god knows how it ended up in her hands, Soul thought he had made sure that there were none around her when they left the class room.

"Damnit, Maka, how the hell do you get books out of no where?" Soul asked, rubbing his head. "I think you could do more damage with that thing that with me."

"Then don't call me a 'half breed'." Maka said getting ready to hit Soul with the book once more.

"That's right, your father is the current death scythe isn't it?" Gemini asked, across from Maka.

"Not that he's a good father." she mumbled, then muttered someone about 'cheating bastard'. Soul was use to it, but Darrin and Gemini were shocked that she could say such thing about her father, who was Death Scythe.

Gemini was about to say something, but Soul was fast enough to stop her, before Maka went on a rampage about how all men were jut pigs. "He's a player." Those three words shut her up as she finally understood what he was talking about. "No cool guy would ever cheat on his partner, miester and weapons partner or lover. Just not cool." Maka just rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow. That was deep." Gemini whispered, blinking her yes at Soul. The rest of table cracked up laughing, even Black*Star laughed. Gemini smiled at all the goofy teenaged kids around her, this was going to be an interesting time.


	8. Chapter 8

**i think this would be Kids favorite chapter because its chapter 8. and he finally has 8 friends to hang out with**

8: Darrin

"Hey Darrin, we're heading to play a little basketball, you in?" Black*Star asked, balancing the ball on his finger, spinning it. Soul and Kid stood behind him, hands in their pockets.

"I don't know, guys. I got a lot of unpacking to do…" Darrin trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from the guys.

"Its not like, the worlds going to end, if you have to wait to unpack. Besides, I need to put you in your place." Black*Star said passing the ball to Darrin.

"And we need an 8th player… Liz, Parry, Tsubaki, and Gemini agreed to play." Kid said. "We need an 8th play so that we will be symmetrical…and so the teams are even."

"What ever Kid. You in, dude?" Soul asked, retrieving the ball from Darrin.

"Well if my sister is in, then I guess I am. Someone's got to make sure some strange guy wont hit on her…" Darrin narrowed his eyes at Soul, who backed away. Darrin didn't like the way that Soul looked at his sister and the comment at lunch was cutting it close. Black*Star even had a mark for calling Gemini hot this morning in front of the entire school, at lest Soul only said it to Darrin.

The boys made their way to the basketball courts to meet up with the girls. The girls had beat them there, having enough time to change into clothes that were easy to play in. Maka was sitting on a bench on the sidelines reading a book. Soul mumbled something about 'bookworm' next to Darrin, from what he has seen, Maka was something of a book worm…and a book/Soul abuser. Darrin even got hit a few times in the day by her book…and it hurt like hell.

"Death help me…" Soul mumbled. Darrin looked down to find Soul laying on the ground, blood dripping out of his nose. He looked up trying to find what had caused him to…Dear God, his sister again. He was going to kill Soul, the thought passed to Black*Star when Darrin hear him whistle slowly.

Gemini was in the middle of the court with the other girls. She was wearing a tight running shirt, that was pulled up to the bottom of her rib cage, and short gym shorts. If that wasn't enough to catch the guys attention, the fact that she was bent over, legs spread, stretching out her muscles. If Darrin wasn't her brother, he would probably be on the ground with blood on his face too. Gemini stood back up, leaned her head down, combing her hands through her hair, she flipped her head back pulling her hair into a loss pony tail, ready to play.

"YO, Darrin, you don't mind if I-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Black*Star." Darrin, sighed walking over to the girls.

"Gem, can you pull your shirt down?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Dar. Why?" Gemini asked, stretching her arms over her head, flexing her back.

"I think I know why…" Liz laughed, pointing toward a nose bleeding Soul and a drawling Black*Star.

"Oh." Gemini giggled. "If their like that, its going to easier to win. However if their both on my team then I fix my shirt." She finished with a wink. 'My sister is a tease to guys…?' Darrin thought, feeling his shoulders slump.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating…" Tsubaki said nervously looking over her shoulder at her miester.

Gemini rolled her eyes at the tall demon blade. "Oh, yeah, and him pushing me off the side of the school isn't cheating."

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO HOLD THAT AGAINST ME!" Black*Star yelled, frustration dripping from his voice.

"Black*Star, she has every right to hold it against you. You did after all kind of out her with the wings." Kid shrugged, holding Black*Star back from running over to the girls and punching Gemini. "Ok, Soul and I are team captains, four players to a team, there must be two girls and two boys on each. Flip a coin to see who goes first?"

"Sure. I pick head." Soul said, winking at Gemini. Darrin used all his might to stay back and not go punch Soul in the face.

"You better watch what your saying…" Darrin threatened through clenched teeth, putting his arm protectively around his sister, glaring at the two perverted boys.

"OK. Back to the game." Kid said tossing the coin. "Tails, I pick first. Darrin and Patty"

"Why did you pick two people!" Soul asked.

"Never mind that, just pick." Kid waved him off.

"OK. Gemini and Black*Star." Soul smirked at Gemini. She sighed.

Gemini was about to pull down the bottom of her shirt, with arguments from the boys, then she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over at a smiling Patty, who was wearing her shirt like Gemini was. "The game gets pretty hot, you'll just end up bringing your shirt back up." That was the smartest thing anyone had heard Patty say for a while… every one just looked at the young weapon as if the world had just ended. "Come on a finish picking I want to get a hole in one." And the smart Patty had left…every ones head dropped.

"OK, Tsubaki, your on my team." Kid said, the four of them headed off to discuses their game plane. "Ok, Darrin, how good are you at playing?"

"I use to play a few game with my dad, I mean I'm pretty good, but I haven't played in years." Darrin said, skeptically.

"All right." Kid said,. He turned and walked back to the middle of the court. "You guys ready to play?"

"Yeah." Soul said, checking the ball to Kid. "You guys are going down." he grinned, so did the girls behind him.

The game went on for an hour, the eight teens running up and down the court, yelling and laughing. Black*Star started playing dirty, tripping Darrin to steel the ball away, causing his team to lose a point. Patty as right, it just kept getting hotter the longer they played, each of the boys ended up peeling off their sweaty shirts and tossing them aside. By the end every one was panting to catch their breath laying on the ground, a few bruises forming on their skin. The scored count was lost.

"Ok. That as a good game." Darrin panted, using his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. "How often do you guys do this?"

"A few time a month." Soul said, sitting up. He shook his head, sweat flying from his hair, earning a chorus of 'EEWW's from the girls. "That as the best game we've had for a few months." he laughed. "I'm ready to go to sleep for a month."

"Soul you're always ready to sleep." Maka sighed walking over the sweating group. "You eight played hard.

"Eight…" Kid said, sitting straight up. He looked at each person in turn, counting how many people were around him. "FINALLY! EIGHT. I HAVE EIGHT FRIENDS! THE WORLD IS PERFECT!" Everyone watched as Kid started to freak out, running around the court yelling the number eight over and over again.

'How the hell did I get roped into hanging out with these weird kids?' Darrin thought to himself, laughing at Kid running around.


	9. Chapter 9

9: Gemini

"Yo, Gem, Darrin!" Kilik yelled, running up to Darrin and I, his twin weapons not far behind him. "Are you guys going to Kids party tonight?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. He was throwing a welcome home party for us." I said. "I had almost completely forgot."

"Yeah, we'll be there." Darrin said.

"Well, Kid wanted me to remind you to pick out something small to take with you." Kilik said to Darrin with a wink.

"Right, got it."

"Why do you need to bring something small?" I asked looking up at my brother, as Kilik walked away, the twins on his heals.

Darrin scratched the back of his neck, look away from me. His nervous habit, there was something he didn't want to tell me. "Some game Kid wasn't us to play…"

"Whatever, bro. At lest its Friday." I said, skipping on ahead of Darrin.

"Hey, Gem. Kid also wants you perform at lest a song at the party!" Darrin called. I stopped dead in my tracks. Darrin flinched when I turned around, my eyes seemed to be on fire.

"He. Wants. What?" I asked slowly, glaring at him. I really didn't want to, but if it came down to it I was going to kill my brother. I can always find another partner…

"Don't look at me." he raised his hands to surrender. "He remembered that you use to sing. I had nothing to do with it. So if you want to kill someone, go after Kid. Make sure to stab him eight times or he'll come back from the dead until you do." my gaze softened a bit, laughing at the eight comment.

"What do you think he'll do if I wore a dress that had eight, eight inch eights?" I thought as Darrin and I made out way back to the apartment to get ready.

"Probably have sex with you right then and there…" Darrin laughed.

I was so confused with him. He would have killed Soul or Black*Star if I had said that about them, but with Kid he was just fine. Darrin and Kid were close friends, not as close as Kid and I, but nonetheless the were friends. Maybe Darrin feels more comfortable with my being in a relationship with Kid, who was a gentlemen, then Soul or Black*Star, who were-well to say it nicely-men. I guess if I was in his shoes I would want to kill them for flirting this my little sister, but I have it worse having to put up with them. It was Friday, and over the week I has lost count of how many time Soul had a nose bleed from something I did or said and how many times Black*Star got punched in the face by Darrin for calling me hot.

"Your just as bad as the other guys." I said, punching my brother in the arm. "So…you picked out a girl to chase yet?" I asked, poking my brother in the rib cage as he unlocked our apartment door. Darrin was always the ladies man, I was surprised that he hadn't had any girls ask him to Kids party yet.

"I've been to busy trying to keep Soul and Black*Moron-"

"-Black*Star."

"I know what I said." Darrin, sighed throwing his keys on the coffee table, as he flopped down on the sofa. "Anyways… trying to keep them from jumping you."

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and a packet of flavor, mixing them together. "You do realize I can take care of myself. I'm not the same fragile girl I was when we first started at the DWMA." I sat in the recliner chair, bringing the footstool up. "Having to risk your life almost every day does that to you." I added, taking a drink from my water.

"But, your still my little sister." Darrin through a pillow at me. My hair was am mess on just the one side. I threw it back at him, lowering the footstool and running to my bedroom for safety. I locked the door as I heard Darrin make his way to the two bedrooms. "Dar, your only older by four minutes. But your forgetting who holds the power with us."

"Yeah, me! I'm the weapon." he laughed shutting his own door behind him. I opened mine, to find him standing there with the pillow in his hand. The next thing I knew I was on the floor laughing with the pillow in my face.

"Buy I'm the one that throws you around."

"Yeah, Yeah. Hurry up and get ready. Kid wants us there at eight." Darrin walked into his room, not shutting his door and walking into his closet. I have one of the weirdest siblings ever…I guess everyone would say that though.

I shut my door and opened my closest, sorting through my clothes. My floor looked like it did when I was packing to move, my clothes were every where but in my closet or on me. I was standing in the middle of my room in sweat pants and an old baggy shirt that I stole from Darrin a few years back. I flopped back into a pile of clothes when I felt the cold plastic of my black and white halter top vest.

"That's it!" I clutched the vest, throwing it on my bed and searching for my black skinny jeans. I redid my make up, a little thinker and threw on my party clothes. I stood in front of my full length mirror (which I found that Maka did break it, kind of, at the bottom), and might I say I looked good. "Darrin are you ready?" I yelled around the house, not sure where he was. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, finding him watching TV in the living room, he was in his regular clothes but his hair wasn't as crazy as he normally wore it. "You ready?"

"Yeah." he said sliding off the sofa. "We taking the bikes?" I smiled and grabbed my keys. This was going to be the first time that I got to take my bike out for the week, I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my hair as we made out way to Kids house. My helmet fit snugly, I was smart enough to stash a brush in my bike. And thank god I did, my hair was just frizzed when we got to Kids and I stripped of my helmet. It took some time to brush it out, but it was worth it, my hair had gained some volume.

"Well you two are right on time." Kid said, walking out of the mansion. "The clock just struck eight. Welcome, to the party." Kid hugged me and them by brother. The happy moment didn't last long though. "G-Gemini…your vest…it only has three seven buttons…" They were small buttons and I really didn't care.

Darrin on the other hand had just taken notice as to what I was wearing. "How the hell did you get out of the house wearing that!" He yelled, trying to cover up my midriff. I pushed him off of me, he really needed to chill out.

"Dar, stop." I sighed. I walked past Darrin and followed Kid into the house.

"When did you get those?" Darrin yelled, pointing at my back.

It took me a second to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh my tattoos? I got them years ago…well their not really tattoos…" the marks on my back were a pair of wings that looked almost identical to the wings that sprouted from my back at times. Darrin's head dropped and I swear I saw that anime sweat drop on his forehead. His 'little' sister wasn't so little anymore. I laughed at him, he obviously didn't know I knew about the cross tattoo on his shoulder.

"So, Darrin. How did Gem take it when you told her?" Kid asked, looking over his shoulder at my brother. Darrin looked up, confusion playing in his eyes. "Her singing…?"

"Kid, you are so dead." I said, clutching my fists at my side. I was using all my self control to not punch Kid. He would have been safe if he didn't say anything about it, but some people never learn, and kid and Darrin were prime examples of that when it came to my tempers. "Even as a child I didn't like performing. And your going to make me do it now! What the hell makes you think that I can freakin do it?"

"I know I'm dead! You only have seven buttons on your vest!" Kid yelled at me.

"At lest I'm not an asymmetrical freak!" the color drained from Kids face, if that was even possible for him. If we were in a cartoon, this would be the moment his head sprang a leak and he deflated…but sadly we're not.

Kid fell on his knees, not looking at anything in general. It really scared me when he got into one of these tantrums. He bent over, his head buried in one arm, he other was banging the ground so forcefully that the concrete started to chip. And that was why I never got into a fight with him when he was flipping out over symmetry… Kid started to yell about how no one will ever love him because he was 'asymmetrical trash' and how he was failure as a God of Death.

I shook my head, and kneeled down next to him. "Listen Kid, your not trash. Lord Death told me about how you helped defeat the Kishin and how the strips in your hair went all the way around when you found the new technique with Liz and Patty. Just think about that. Besides I kind of like the three strips, their just you, no one else I think could pull them off." I smiled, ruffling his hair like a dog. He looked up at me, big, wet, yellow puppy dog eyes, looking at me.

"You mean it?" Kid said.

I stood up, reaching out my hand to help him up. "Yep." I smiled. "Come on. I need a good party."

* * *

><p><strong>as i side note i want you guys to pick out a song for Gemini to Sing. the first person to send me a song title over messaging will have it in the story. i will thank who ever sent it to me. so pink me a good one guys i'm counting on you. come on, guys if you see this please private message me. i also want you guys to pick between Kid and Soul too. so when you private message me put the title of the song and who its by, plus one of the two! <strong>

~Skylark


	10. Chapter 10

**ok guys sorry was waiting so long to update the story. but i've been busy because i had prom this week end, 4-21-12, so i spent the last week getting ready for that and didn't had much time to wright. but hey its here, chapter 10**

* * *

><p>10: Soul<p>

"Hey guys!" Maka waved as Gemini, Darrin, and Kid made their way through the crowd of their classmates. Soul raised his glass of soda to them, nodding his head. "Why hasn't the DJ started playing yet?"

"Because, we have a special singer to kick off her welcome home party…" Kid said, looking over at Gemini. She blushed, looking away from the group and up at a few pictures on the wall. "Come on, Gem. I think I know the perfect song for you."

"Do I really want to know what song?" Gemini whined.

'She really doesn't want to do this does she?' Soul thought, watching Kid drag Gemini up to the make shift stage. He leaned back his right foot resting on the wall, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. He shook his head, what was he thinking! Sure she's hot and can kick ass, but…

"Dude, what do you think she would say if I asked her out?" Black*Star asked, nudging Soul in the ribs, pulling Soul out of his thoughts. Black*Star was watching Kid and Gemini fight on the stage.

"I think Darrin might try and kill you. Don't think he's a big fan of guys hitting on his sister" Soul said. "Besides, I don't think she's your biggest fan either. Your fight Monday really pissed her off."

"She got over it. I mean I am the amazing Black*Star, who has surpassed God. Therefore I am God, and a hot chick can't turn down a god." Black*Star said, sticking a pose that he thought a god would make…which only made him look stupider than he really was…which I pretty stupid.

"I don't think she gives a crap if your 'God' or not." Soul shrugged, taking a drink.

"WHAT? I AM NOT DOING THAT SONG!" Gemini yelled at Kid. The whole room went silent and looked up at Gemini and Kid. Gemini stood frozen on the stage, Kids shirt in balled in her hand. She looked out at her classmates, giggled lowly, and released Kid, who started to freak out over how his shirt was wrinkled as he ran off the stage. But Kid was smart and pressed the play button before he left. "DAMNIT KID. I GOING TO KILL YOU." Gemini yelled, the microphone picking up the sound. Her voice rang through the whole room as the music started.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was about to happen. If 'a deer caught in headlights' phrase was ever right, right now would be it. Gemini was stiffer than a board as her mouth moved like a fish trying to get oxygen. Soul couldn't help, but laugh at her a littler, payback for all the teasing he had received in the past week. When she started to sing, she was still stiff and her voice was a little shaky.

"_Started out as a high school reject/ nothing much was expected from me/ my mistakes, I recollect/I didn't care in retrospect. No indication my life direction/ no group formation But now we ARE!"_

"Damn." Soul whistled.

"Didn't know she could sing like that?" Kid asked, walking up to the group, straightening out his new pressed shirt. "She hates to perform."

"You don't say." Maka mumbled. "You really shouldn't have made her sing if she didn't want to."

"But you have to admit she has amazing voice." Darrin said, leaning up against the wall next to Soul. "Kid and I have been the only people that have been able to get her to sing. But, Kid, I think you over did it this time."

"Hey, it's a great way for our classmates to get to know her." Kid shrugged, his hands level with his shoulders. "Besides, I haven't heard a symmetrical voice like that in years." He looked up at Gemini, who was starting to loosen up stage. Souls, Maka's, Darrin's, and Tsubaki's heads dropped, at their symmetrical-obsessed-friend.

"How the hell can a voice be symmetrical?" Maka and Darrin asked in unison.

"I really don't know. But she just does." Kid said, keeping his gaze locked on Gemini.

"_NOW WE ARE! Broken but we're picking up the pieces/ We're broken but we're picking up the pieces/ Scattered Gathered Yeah we all matter/ Doesn't matter who you are/ Here we are, we came this far alright/ Here We Are Tonight HOMIES UNITE! No indication My life direction/ no group formation But now we are…ALL indication to my life direction/ ALL in formation NOW WE ARE!" _by the time Gemini finished, she was a little more comfortable on stage, but still stiff as she sang.

When Gemini reached the group, she made a lung for Kid. Black*Star and Soul were fast enough to grab her before she tackled him to the ground and give him some form of injury, that would be hard to explain to his parents. Gemini struggled in the boys arms, trying to break free, but neither of them were having any of it. Soul could only speak for him self, but he liked holding on to her…

"You are a dead man, Kid." Gemini spat. Kid kept his cool, his hand in the pockets of his pants, looking side ways at the scene by him. "You trapped me up there!"

"Its not like, you cant sing." Kid, shrugged. "Do you honestly think I would have done that to a person who cant sing. For example, I would never have don't that to Black*Star." Black*Star grumbled something about how he surpassed god but still couldn't sing.

"Why did you do it?" Gemini said, after a long breathe to calm herself down. The boys let their grips loosen, as her voice turned from a snarling dog to the voice they were use to.

"Simple…I like to hear you sing." Gemini's face went read, hearing the words. Soul could tell her whole body was heating up. Was it from embarrassment or from frustration? Soul thought looking down at the blonde in his hands.

"You know he has a point… you are a good singer." Darrin said. He looked at each of the boys, obviously not to fond of them holding on to his sister. Almost instantly Soul set Gemini free and so did Black*Star after a few seconds. "You use to sing all the time for us."

"I never liked singing in front of a crowd." Gemini said, not noticing Kid slipping away and up to the stage. "Dar, where did you put the stupid box that Kid made me grab?" Darrin fished around him his pocket, grabbing hold of a small black box with white ribbon holding the top on. Kid never explained to the girls why the had to pick them, nor why the boys had to bring something to put in them (all they knew it was for some game, more than the girls knew for sure).

"Ok. Girls its time to find out why you have those boxes girls…its for a game, we like to call Seven Minutes in Heaven." Kid said, into the microphone on the stage. "Gemini if you would be so kind as to be the first to open yours?" all eyes turned to Gemini

* * *

><p><strong>thank you to RenamonFan1331 for sending me the winning song. i had a few songs sent in, but i really liked this one. song name: homies unite<br>BY: Stuck In Your Radio. if you guys want to check out the song here's the link on youtube .com/watch?v=StDA1wP_D6w&list=HL1334792611&feature=mh_lolz. its a really fun song, go check it out. on another note i still need people to send in either Kids or Souls name to me**

~Skylark


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry its taken so long to update, but I had my senior prom the last weekend and this past one i was celebrating my friends 18th birthday at Disney. but i'm back and i'm out of school in ten days. **

**but anyways, most people wanted kid...so here we go.**

**~Love Sky**

* * *

><p>11: Kid<p>

Gemini slowly pulled the white ribbon from the black box, taking a breathe she took the lid off and pulled out a small skull that matched the one that Kid wore on a daily basis. She blinked as the skull gleamed in the lights. Kid was silent as wall, looking at Gemini from the stage.

"Well, go on." Soul said, pushing Gemini in to the crowd. He had to keep moving her forward. As for Kid…Patty grabbed him by the collar, his hands dragging on the ground, as she dragged him over toward the spare room that was to be used.

"Lets make it eleven minutes!" Patty smirked, holding up six fingers. Every one stopped at stared at her…she really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Kid turned to face Patty in the door way, sighing as he fixed her fingers and held up one of his own, to express the eleven minutes she wanted them stay in the room. Patty counted the fingers in front of her. "Kid you're so smart, there's a reason that you a miester!" she grinned rubbing his head hard, like you would a dog that grabbed your slippers from the closet. He just glared up at her, as he tried to fix the hair that was out of place.

Soul rolled his eyes at the two, pushing Gemini into Kid, both falling farther into the room. Kids hands resting on her hips as he tried to steady her, as her hands resting on his shoulders. Soul shook his head, shutting the door, and locking it from the outside so that neither of them could make a break for it.

"You ok, now?" Kid asked, feeling the heat from her face through the thin fabric of his shirt. She nodded, trying to step away. Kid tightened his arms around her, keeping her against his chest.

"You certainly have grown over the past years." Gemini laughed, snaking her arms around his neck, giving into his embrace. She took a long breath. "I've messed the way you smell. Such a faint hint of mint…" She trailed off, looking up at him.

The last time they had seen each other, Gemini was taller than Kid, but not by much. The kiss they both shared flashed into both of their memories, each knew what was on their minds as the both grew a bright shade of red as they looked at each other.

Music started to play out side. Kid started to sway, not at all with the timing of the music. His eyes were locked on Gemini, who blushed brighter and adverted her eyes, as they slow danced in place.

"I've really missed you." He whispered, smiling.

"But your father told me you-" He cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips. When he pulled away her purple eyes were wide and her lips parted as if to ask for more. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I told my father that, so that he would bring you back. I know he brought you back to clam me down." Gemini pushed at his chest, moving away enough to look up at him. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice?" he asked, tucking a few stray strands behind her ear. "I haven't had to fix _every_ thing the past few days…"

Gemini shook her head, smiling down at the floor. "I guess I should have realized that you would figure it out sooner rather than latter." she rested her head against his chest.

"Gem?" Gemini looked up, finding Kids lips once again on hers. She pressed herself against him, twisting her fingers into his hair. His hands rubbed the small of her back, tracing light patterns. He took a step back, falling on to the guest bed, with Gemini on top of him. "I'm sorry." Kid muttered, running his hands through her hair.

Gemini was straddling Kid just above his hips, chest to chest with each other. Kid pulled her down for another kiss, when Gemini sat up combing her fingers through her hair. Kid propped himself up on his elbows, just watching her.

"What?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I don't believe you are playing the game right." Kid said, sitting up, keeping her in his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupped her chin, pulling her to him. This kiss was more hungry then the last.

Almost immediately Kid was biting at her bottom lip, begging her to let him in. To say the lest, and to just piss him off, Gemini refused. Kid make his way down to her neck, nipping and sucking and sure to leave marks. Gemini's head dropped back when he nipped at her soft spot, but she still refused to let him in. He groaned into her neck, removing the hand from her face, skimming the bare skin of her neck until he lightly cupped her boob. Gemini gasped at the touch, allowing Kid the thrust his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance in the kiss, but Kid quickly won as he squeezed her boob, causing her to gasp again.

Kid pulled away. He whispered huskily into her ear, "I've been waiting for this moment for a while now. Sense you cam back, you have been I think about-dream about." Gemini silenced him by kissing neck, just as he had done to hers, sure to leave a few marks on his pale skin. He nipped at her earlobe, moaning out her name.

Kid pulled her away from his neck, not being able to take the absence of her lips anymore from his lips. Gemini's hands rested on his chest as Kid's hand that was around her waist made its way down to her thigh gently rubbing as he went. As their lips met again, Gemini could feel a bulge on her thigh, and stupidly not knowing what it was, moved her hand down…touching his pants and stroking the bulge, trying to feel what it was.

"Mmmmm." Kid purred against Gemini's ear, rolling his eyes back and wiggling in his jeans. "Do that again." he managed to pant out. Gemini laughing, lowly as she realized what 'it' was and started to rub her butt against his area. "AHHH" he groaned, gripping her hands and moving them down. He begged with his big yellow eyes.

Gemini smiled, gabbing his by his collar, pulling him to his feet. She kissed him and pushed him against the wall with a 'thud'. Gemini broke the kiss, looking up at him. He towered over Gemini, unlike a few years ago, his black hair casting shadows across his face. "Do it, please." he mumbled, the bulge how huge. She kissed him again, licking his lips, knowing that she was in control now, while moving her hand down his stomach, stopping a few centimeters from the top of his jeans. "Dammit, Gem." he moaned angrily. Gemini enjoyed teasing him, even as a child she would pick on him and being teenagers made no difference expect things grew more sexual. "PLEASE!"

Gemini slipped her hand into his boxers and grabbed a hold of his shaft. His breath caught in his throat. His head dropped to her neck, burrowing into it and sighing with pleasure. She tightened her grip and moved her hand up and down, gaining his approval. "You are definitely a man now…" Gemini whispered. Kid turned his head, smirking, and kissing her lips lustfully. He started to move her body to the rhythm that Gemini had created. Gemini smiled into the kiss as Kid finished, she withdrew her hand, trailing her fingers up his chest and resting them around his neck.

Kids fingers worked their way down to the buttons of Gemini's vest. His shaky hands undid all seven of them, letting the vest hang loosely on her shoulders. He pulled away, looking at the girl in front of him standing with her vest wide open exposing her tan strapless bra. He bent forward, kissing the other side of her neck, one hand needing her boob and the other pulling her closed by her back pocket.

Gemini's head dropped again, this time she let out a moan. "Where did you learn how to kiss like this?" she panted out.

"I've never kissed anyone like this before." he replied, shyly.

"Really?" Kid nodded into her neck. "Wow, well you must be an amazing kisser because no one's ever made me moan before." he blushed and attacked her lips, timidly this time, but immediately plunged his tongue back into her mouth, searching every crevice.

"Times-Kid…take your hands off my sister." Darrin said, throwing the door open, revealing the two pressed against the wall, practically wrapped around each other. They broke the kiss, looking over at Darrin. Kid pulled her closer and moving so that his back was to the crowd that was forming at the door, in order to keep them from seeing anything that would be embarrassing. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!" Darrin yelled, making his way over to them.

"Dar…its ok." Gemini said, fixing her vest. But Darrin hadn't heard any word.

Kid was pushed against the wall for the second time that night. Darrin had his fist raised and a fist full of Kids shirt. Darrin was ready to punch the hell out of Kid for touching his sister. The young reaper stood motionless, waiting for the impact to come. Gem grabbed Darrin by his elbow, trying to keep him from doing anything he would regret. Darrin was stronger and was able to throw her off. She landed with a thud on the ground as she watched Darrin's fist go.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys. sorry i haven't uploaded any for a while. but i've been studying for finals and Ap exams. and then graduation came up faster than i thought possible. well here's chapter 12. hope you guys like it. let me know**

**Love Skylark**

* * *

><p>12: Gemini<p>

Kid was holding a steak to his eye, to slow down the swelling, and sitting on the white counters. I had dragged Kid into his kitchen and grabbed the first thing my fingers found in the freezer and told him to put it on his face. There was already a lot of swelling from the punch. Out in the other rooms the sound of Darrin yelling for Kid to not touch me could be heard over the music, which was sad.

After Darrin had punched Kid, Soul and Black*Star grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. When I had walked by, Darrin was still being held back from charging after Kid and I.

"I'm so sorry about-" I started.

"Don't be. I should have know what would happen if he was the one to open the door…" Kid said, taking the streak away from his eye. I moved it back, my fingers lingering over his. "Remember the last time we kissed…"

I did, of course. Even back then Darrin was a protective brother, but then all he did was throw around words and not fists. Life was easier back then, no secrets to be kept.

I blushed thinking about the long kiss in the other room. "Its still my fault…I let you un button my shirt. And kiss me like…"

Kid moved me to stand between his legs, tangling his fingers in my hair pulling my face up to his.

"It was not your fault." he whispered on my lips. I sighed leaning my head to the side, my eyes closed as I felt his lips touch mine again. It wasn't like back in the room, where it was a hungry kiss, no this was almost something different entirely. Something more sweet. "Stop blaming yourself." he said pulling away. He traced my lips with his thumb, his eyes locked on mine.

"Kid, get the fuck away from her!" Darrin said from the door way. Kid stayed where he was, which was a foolish move, looking over my shoulder keeping eye contact with Darrin. "Listen to me damnit."

"And if I refuse?" Kid asked blankly. He kept his hold me on me.

"I'll kick you ass again."

"Darrin, you have to stop!" I said stepping out of Kids hold to hold back my temperamental brother.

"Gem don't even bother." he said, pushing me aside and picking Kid up from the counter by the collar of his shirt and pushing his up against the wall. Kids feet dangled in the air, a good foot above the floor. Kid used his knees to hit Darrin in the gut. Darrin released Kid from his grip.

"Darrin I really don't want to do this." Kid said, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Then don't fucking touch my sister again!" Darrin yelled. By now Soul and Black*Star were in the kitchen, with Maka and the other close behind.

"You were the one that said he was have sex with me if I wore a dress with eights all over it!" I said. I could feel tears starting to fall down from my eyes. I looked up at Kids face, he had that stupid look on his face when he thought about the number eight.

"That was a joke." Darrin said, getting up on his feet. He got ready to charge at Kid again. "Why would I ever let a reaper touch my sister like that!"

I grabbed Darrin by his shoulders, trying to hold him back. "Darrin you cant!" I dug my nails into his skin, hopefully drawing blood and causing pain. Anything that could distract him from charging at Kid. "He did nothing wrong." Darrin threw me off, hard. I landed on my back on the tiled floor. My head hit hard on the floor.

"He touched you! That's why he did wrong." Darrin said. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out from the impact. I could faintly hear voices, but all I could see was black and I couldn't move.

* * *

><p>Darrin:<p>

Darrin was holding Kid up by his shirt, his feet suspended in in the air a good foot. Kid himself had blood dripping from his mouth and nose, and bruises beginning to form. Darrin was covered with sweat and small bruises beginning to form on his fist from the impacts to Kid. Both were breathing heavily, Darrin trying to regain control of his breathing and Kid to get enough blood through out his body. Neither had seemed to notice that Gemini was laying on the floor.

"Are you done?" Kid asked, his voice ruff.

"What the hell do you mean by- uff" Kid had jammed his knee into Darrin stomach then swinging his leg around his kick him in the head. Darrin released Kid from his grip, using his now free hands to grip the counter to stable himself. Kid didn't waist any time before throwing another jab at Darrin's back. Just like his sister, Darrin was on the floor, but struggling to stand. "What the hell Kid?" Darrin said whipping blood from his face.

"Maka Chop!" Maka hit both Darrin and Kid up side the head. "You two were to busy fighting that you didn't even notice Gemini!"

"Huh?' Darrin said, his strength back. "What did you do to my sister now!" Darrin turned to Kid.

"You had me in your sight, how the fuck am I going to do anything!" Kid said, curling his fists at his side and standing tall to yell.

"Will you two both shut up." Soul said. "Darrin. You're the one that threw her off you. He landed on the floor and pasted out. This is your fault." Darrin was at his sisters side, trying to wake her up. Tears were starting to well up in Kids eyes as he watching Darrin over his sister. "No, no, no. Gem, wake up." Darrin was crying now. He knew now that he did cause this pain to his beloved sister and it caused him as much grief as it did her pain. It was his fault. "What am I going to do?"

"We're going to have to get her to the clinic at school." Maka said putting her hand on Darrin's shoulder and pulling his up. Soul bent down to pick up Gemini. "Kid, can we use your car?"

"Yeah. Pick which ever one you want, the keys are in the cars." Kid said whipping away some blood. "And Darrin." Darrin turned to face him. "You can leave Gem's bike in the garage if you want." Darrin only nodded his head in thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

13: Gemini

It was just blackness all around me, when I opened my eyes. I tried to feel around me, find the switch for the lamp on my night stand…but I couldn't find it. I turned my head. Nothing was on either side of me, just the damn endless blackness that I was floating in. I felt weightless but at the same time like the gravity was turned up and pulling me down. Where am I and what the hell is wrong with me.

"Hello?" I yelled. However no sound came out of my mouth, only small bubbles. I watched them float up. Then it hit me! _Bubbles? Their going up!_ In a split second decision I kicked off of nothing and tried to follow them up to what I hopped would be the surface.

It had felt like I had been swimming for hours. I really didn't even know if I was movie, but if the damn bubbles could do it so could I. after some time I felt like the blackness was closing in on me, trying to keep me from swimming up and possible getting out. So that was all the motivation I needed to continue; if this blackness was going to try and keep me in, then I was going to push myself to the limit to get the hell out of this place. But this tunnel, I guess that's why you could call it, was fight me back, I could actually feel the walls tightening in on me, surrounding me.

I could faintly make out a small light in the distance. _I hope that's not the light at the end of the tunnel for death._ I prayed. But that didn't matter anymore when I felt, what felt like hands pulling on my legs. I knew a sound wouldn't come but I still tried to scream. I tried kicking what ever it was off of me. Then I felt hands pulling me up, but this soul I knew and welcomed as my body went limp and I let Darrin's strong arms pull me out of the darkness and into the light.

When I came to, Darrin was past out on the spare bed in the school's clinic. I had been here many times when I was enrolled as a student, but why I was I back here now. Last I checked I was in Oregon, when Death call me. That's right I was back at the DWMA to look after Kid. But why was I here?

"Hey. How do you feel?" Kid asked from beside me. He was sitting in the nurses chair, looking at me intently.

"I feel really confused." I said looking at him. His skin went pale and his eyes sank to the floor. "Confused about why I'm here."

Kids spirits seemed to lighten at that, but why? "Darrin and I got in a fight. You tried to stop him and you ended up hitting you head on the floor."

I looked at him skeptically. "But why would you two fight? You always got along so well."

Kids spirits when to a low then, I could feel it. "You really don't remember?" I shook my head no. "Gem we…um…kissed." he said nervously.

"Yeah years ago. But why would he fight you about that now."

"No, Gem." he said leaning close to me. The heat from his face was unbearable for me, the scent that I grew up with was so intoxicating to me now. Then the feather light pressure on my lips was…I don't even know how to explain it. I felt like I was loosing control as I kissed him back. He sat next me now, his lips still locked with mine, and I snaked my arms around his neck. Then the pain started in the back. I pulled away, trying to regain control and keep my wings from exposing themselves in such a small room, with other in it.

"Now I understand why you two fought. That was amazing." I smiled at him, falling farther into the pillow. "But it still doesn't add up completely. You both have a black eye, why would it get violent?"

"We…um…did a little more…than just kissing…" Kid hesitated. He looked at the selves, which knowing him he had arranged out of OCD, scratching his neck nervously. He was avoiding my gaze, I could tell. Ok so we kissed, made out, and did more…?

"You don't mean…"

"Do you think I would be alive right now if Darrin caught wind of that?" Kid nodded toward Darrin on the other bed. "Lets just say that my pants were undone as well as your shirt." Kid whispered in my ear, just for me to hear.

"So we didn't…but we still did…" I tried to spit out. "How could I not remember that. Why were we even kissing to begin with?"

Kid laughed. "How much do even remember? But it was Liz and Patty's ideas to play seven minutes in heaven." it looked like it pained him to even say the word seven. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm sorry. But the face you make when you say the word seven was just so funny." I said.

"Well at lest I wake up to find you two talking." Darrin said, sitting up, stretching his long arms, shaking out his blond and blue hair.

"Hey Dar." I said sitting up in bed.

"What?"

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

He blinked his purple eyes at me. "Your welcome. You know I would do anything for you."

"Aw, such a heart felt moment. Makes me sick." Soul said, walking into the room with Maka at his heals. Soul was slouched over, as per usual, while Maka stood upright with a small vase of flowers. "Glade to see the sleeping beauty is awake."

Darrin growled, and I mean he _literally _growled at Soul. "You watch it Soul Eater. You saw what I did to Kid…"

"Yeah… and I saw you knock out Gemini." Soul retorted, coolly. Obviously Soul wasn't afraid of my brother to much, which is a pretty damn sad thing. "But hey, I wont touch your Miester if you don't touch mine."

"What are you two idiots doing?" Maka yelled. My ears rang when she yelled, obviously it wasn't good to have loud people around me at the moment. Soul wasn't to loud, as long as he wasn't provoked, and Kid was Kid, but I had to thank God that Black*Star was nowhere-

"YAHOOO. She's awake, now we can party." _Shit,_ I thought as Black*Star barged into the room, Tsubaki came in after him trying to get him a quite down.

I let out a laugh. I was brought here by an order by Death, but I never thought that I would have made friends like these. I got a few strange stares from my friends. "Its nothing. I just realized how lucky I am to have you guys. Hey Kid?"

"Yes?" Kid said, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Where are Liz and Patty?"

"Liz is distracting Patty out side with a collaring book" Kid said.

"Of course she is." Darrin said standing from the bed. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Kid."

"At lest I look symmetrical when I'm fighting." Kid snapped. _I guess something's will never change._ I thought watching the two fight over how symmetrical the other doesn't look in a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys so its summer now for me, so i should be able to update regularly now. well kind of, i'm working too, so that may get in the way, but i'll try to update more often<strong>

**~love Sky**


	14. Chapter 14

14: Gemini

"So are you two together?" Liz asked panting her nails while the guys were off talking.

"After everything that has happened, do you really need to ask?" Maka asked sitting next to Gemini.

"Well…um… no." I said, blushing and scratching the back of my neck.

"What!" Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki yelled. Liz dropped her bottle of polish, the paint spilling onto the desk in front of her.

"Well damn. I hope Stien likes the color green. But what do you means you two aren't together. We could all tell what happened in the clinic before we all walked in." Liz said, blowing on her nails to dry them.

I dropped my head on my desk. "I really don't know." I said to the desk. "I don't even know how I feel about him!" I looked over at the guys, who were fighting about something. Kids back was to us, but the moment my eyes landed on him, he turned around and saw me looking at him. God the smile that he gave me was amazing.

"That's not a normal Kid smile." Patty laughed. And as per usual, she didn't know what was going on, she was too busy coloring.

"She's got a point, kind of. That's the same kind of smile when he seeing something symmetrical. He's got the hots for you." Liz said.

~*~Kid

"So when you gonna asked her out." Soul asked, as Kid turned back out.

"I don't know. I really don't know how she feeling about me…" Kid trailed off.

"WAIT! You two have kiss, made out, and-" Black*Star said. Darrin interrupted Black*Star with a cough. "ok… and you don't think that she would have let you do that if she did have any feelings for you?"

"Gemini, Darrin, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kid, Liz and Patty." Stein called the nine of them to the front of the class. They called meet up with their partners in front of their teacher. "Lord Death wants to see you all."

"I'm sending you all to India." Lord Death said.

"WHAT!" every one yelled.

"Father, what's going on in India." Kid asked, stepping out of the line of students.

"We need some of the stop students to go to India to add in protection for the price. Lately the price has been the target of several attacks by a group of Kishins." Spirit said, his hands in his pockets.

"Sense when do Kishins band together?" Gemini asked, stepping up next to Kid. "For as long as I remember, they were solitary and hated others of their kind."

"You are right. That is another reason we wish to send you and Kid. Kid being a reaper and you and Darrin being Death Scythes." Death said. "Wait I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say anything about that was i?"

The color drained from Gemini and Darrin's faces. What would happen if everyone found out that they didn't have to work to become a Death Scythe, let along know that Gemini was a weapon as well. Theses were secrets that the entire staff of the school had agreed to when the arrangements were made for Gemini and Darrin to come back. And Lord Death just threw that all out the window in under two weeks.

"You're a Death Scythe?" Kid asked. Gemini couldn't look at him, she could only nod her head yes.

"Well-" Darrin said.

"It would be pretty nice to have another Death Scythe in the group." Soul said from his sitting position on the ground. "We're more alike than I thought. Cool."

"Yeah, one problem with that Soul. We've finished our training. I didn't know you were a Death Scythe." Darrin said, looking down at the white haired boy at his feet.

"Ok, now that you all are caught up to who's a Death Sycthe, you all leave tomorrow.


End file.
